


Don't confuse Minutes with Seconds

by Chibieska



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fantasy, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: Link must save Termina from its catastrophic fate. 1920 minutes seems more than enough time to save the world. Or is it not?





	Don't confuse Minutes with Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> (3) This fic is participating in Nyah's Fanfiction 2019 Mini Drabble Challenge!
> 
> (4) Theme: number 1920.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“1920 minutes, we have time.”

"Seconds," Tatl corrected.

Link mistook the times, that explained how the Moon was so close to Termina, covering the whole sky.

“Ocarina will solve!” He searched for the object, unsuccessfully.

"You forgot it in the last city..."

"Why didn't you say it before?"

"You complained that the other fairy talked too much, I thought it best to leave you by yourself."

The moon was falling, 1920 minutes would be enough for the hero, but those seconds wouldn’t make difference. They failed; The last word Tatl heard was an insult from the boy. He just complained!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
